<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Love Me Real, We Have It All by devilswhore_x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064780">You Love Me Real, We Have It All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilswhore_x/pseuds/devilswhore_x'>devilswhore_x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gandrew Week (Video Blogging RPF), Gandrew Week 2020, Golden, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilswhore_x/pseuds/devilswhore_x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew smiled softly and turned to grab Garrett by the waist, pulling him close and planting kisses all over his face and neck. Garrett hummed happily and closed his eyes, body warm, heart full.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gandrew Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Love Me Real, We Have It All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 5 - Golden</p><p>We're back to business as usual aka a fluffy drabble about our dads being sweet</p><p>Title is from 'Do You Feel It?' by Chaos Chaos</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every family had their little silly traditions. Garrett and Andrew were no different. Throughout their 5 year relationship, they’d always kept up an Easter egg hunt. They sat and decorated 30 eggs each - usually ending up with paint in their hair and glitter on their clothes for the next 3 weeks - and hid them around their tiny house. The deal was whoever found all of the other person's eggs first wins, and the loser has to do whatever the winner says for the entirety of the day. Garrett had won for the last 3 years so Andrew was determined. He had something to prove.</p><p>“Garrett, are you finished?” Andrew called out.</p><p>“I’m almost done, my love!” Garrett answered, placing his final egg under a plant pot and dropping Benjamin on top for good measure. He stood up, wiped his hands on his pants anxiously, and went back into the house.</p><p>“Okay, I’m ready!”</p><p>“And I assume you’ve set up Benjamin somewhere out there? You’re not going to cheat and use her as bait like you did last year are you?” Andrew asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Andrew! She wasn’t bait!” Garrett exclaimed.</p><p>“You hid an egg under her dress, it took me forever to find it.”</p><p>“It’s not like that this time, I swear.”</p><p>Andrew eyed him suspiciously and went outside. He scanned the backyard and found her immediately.</p><p>“Garrett,” Andrew warned.</p><p>“She likes to watch!” Garrett said defensively, “there’s nothing in her clothes this time, I promise.” </p><p>“Alright,” Andrew grins and sets the timer on his phone, “30 minutes on the clock, let’s go!”</p><p>They both raced around, turning everything upside down and cheering as they added more and more eggs to their baskets. </p><p>“And that’s 30! Suck it, Siwicki!” Garrett laughed, dancing around the house. </p><p>“I’ve got only got one left,” Andrew pouted, “and I’ve been looking for so long! Can you give me a hint?”</p><p>“I will, but only because you look so adorable right now and I love you,” Garrett said, placing a kiss on Andrew’s nose. He turned his head away, trying to hide his grin and stay in his pouty mood.</p><p>Garrett led him out into the backyard and leaned against the wall. </p><p>“Alright, it’s out here, being guarded by a little blond-haired, blood-covered sweetie.”</p><p>Andrew frowned before realizing. <i>“Garrett!”</i></p><p>“What?” he giggled.</p><p>“You promised me there wasn’t anything in her clothes!” Andrew said, exasperated.</p><p>“And I didn’t break that promise,” Garrett responded, eyes sparkling. Andrew frowned and looked around the area again, picking up Benjamin and shaking her down. Garrett could almost see the gears in his brain turning, brow furrowed, chewing on his fingernail, staring at the baby doll as if she were going to come to life and tell him where the last egg is. Garrett stifled a giggle.</p><p>“Stop laughing at me,” Andrew mumbled.</p><p>“I’m sorry! You just look so cute.”</p><p>Andrew smiled softly and turned to grab Garrett by the waist, pulling him close and planting kisses all over his face and neck. Garrett hummed happily and closed his eyes, body warm, heart full.</p><p>“So can you tell me where it is now?”</p><p>“No, Andrew! You can’t bribe me with kisses. You’re so close to finding it.”</p><p>Andrew sighed and stamped his feet on the ground. He turned back to face Benjamin. It came to him like a flash, he threw her to the side and picked the pot off the ground, ecstatic to see the final egg. </p><p>“Wait, what? Why is it gold?” Andrew said, confusion etched all over his face. It was larger than the others, shiny and smooth. He turned it over in his hands a few times, shaking it gently. It rattled quietly. He turned around and looked at Garrett.</p><p>“Open it,” Garrett said, voice wavering with nerves.</p><p>Andrew popped the egg open, shaking the content out into his hands. It was two golden wedding bands, sparkling in the afternoon sun. All the breath left his body and he looked up to see Garrett down on one knee.</p><p>“Andrew Siwicki. I love you more than anything else in the world. The years I’ve spent with you have been the best of my life, and I don’t ever want it to end. You’ve taught me more about life, love, and myself than anyone ever has. I’d be honored and lucky for the rest of my days if I could call you my husband. Will you marry me?”</p><p>“Yes! Yes, of course I will!” Andrew exclaimed, tears in his eyes. They came together in a tight embrace, showering each other with soft kisses.</p><p>“I love you so much,” Andrew mumbled into his neck. Garrett pulled away and wiped the tears from Andrew's face with his thumbs.</p><p>“I know you found all the eggs first, but I think this year I won,” Andrew said. Garrett grinned and placed a ring on his fiancee, then one on himself. They placed their ring hands on top of one another and kissed tenderly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're still here, thank you.<br/>Stay tuned for day 6! Remember to follow 'gandrewweek' on Tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>